


Group Chaos

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: AB6IX (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: A Multitude of Idols just trying to survive schedules and members while chatting amongst themselves and others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I start this? especially with this many characters? 
> 
> Just come yell at me if you want, @ElisabethLyon25
> 
> Also The rest of the tags will be updated soon. I am just to lazy to do all of them right now.
> 
> AussieDad/ BangChan  
MommaBear/Woojin  
ConfidentGay/Minho  
ConfidentGay2/Jisung  
DeepVoiceduwu/Felix  
DarkLord/Changbin  
Seungminnie/Seungmin  
DesertKit/Jeongin  
JinjinJinnie/Hyunjin

**Kids+Husband**

**AussieDad:** I leave for a week and you guys trash the dorm?!

**MommaBear:** WTH? I left two days ago!

**DesertKit:** It was Seungmin-Hyung and Jisung-Hyung!

**Seungminnie:** Dont lie, you little shit!

**Seungminnie:** You're the one who broke the living room lamp in the first place!

**ConfidentGay2:** Just because you're the baby, doesn't mean you can make us take the fall.

**DesertKit:** I may have broke the lamp but it was you who scared me with that fake spider.

**AussieDad:** Seungmin

**MommaBear:** Jisung

**DeepVoiceduwu:** Uh-oh, They sent at the same time, their parent telepathy has linked.

**AussieDad:** You tried to scare the baby with a spider? You know he hates them!

**MommaBear:** You tried to scare the baby with a spider? You know he hates them!

**Seungminnie:** Jisung-hyung, They've linked. Run?

**ConfidentGay2:** Run

_ **ConfidentGay2 and Seungminnie have left the chat.** _

**DesertKit:** May god have mercy on their souls when Channie-Hyung finds them

**MommaBear:** Don't maim them to much, we still need them, unfortunately.

**AussieDad:** Yes, dear.

_ **AussieDad has left the chat** _

**DesertKit:** Press F to pray for Jisung-Hyung and Seungmin-Hyung

**DeepVoiceduwu: F**

**DarkLord: F**

**ConfidentGay: F**

**JinjinJinnie: F**

**MommaBear: F**

_ **AussieDad has entered the chat** _

**AussieDad: F**

_ **AussieDad has left the Chat.** _

**DesertKit: **How does he do that?


	2. NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone falls in a fountain and Taeyong judges so hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with NCT, I'll be concentrating more on 127(+Ten) I love all my NCT boys but 127 is already large enough without me adding 10-11 more people to this mess of a story.. However, I may once in a while add in another member to cause more chaos..
> 
> Also give me prompts! Please? either here or my Twitter @Eli_Kat25

_ **To The world** _

**TyTrack:** Where are my Maknaes?

**ApadoGwenchana:** ..........  
  
**ApdadoGwenchana:** They were right behind us

**SnoopyUwU:** Ten-Hyung's missing too.

**WinWinWinner:** So is Johnny-hyung

**TyTrack:** Oh...... 

**TyTrack:** This won't end well.

_ **BoomingsystemUp has entered the chat.......** _

**BoomingSystemUp:** So.........

**BoomingSystemUp:** Hypothetically.....

**TyTrack:** Oh No

**TyTrack:** what'd you do?

**TyTrack:** Is anyone injured?

**BoomingSystemUp:** Define injured.....

**ApadoGwenchana:** Does anyone need immediate medical attention. 

**SnoopyUwU:** Or hospitalization.

**BoomingSystemUp:** Well, No.

**TyTrack:** *sigh of relief*

**BoomingSystemUp:** But Mark-Hyung fell into a fountain.

**TyTrack:** What.....

**BoomingSystemup:** And Johnny-Hyung and Ten-Hyung can't stop laughing.

**BoomingSystemUp:** Now Everyone's staring  
  
**Tytrack:** *sighs*

**TyTrack:** Where are you?

**BoomingSystemup:** At that big fountain you passed by fifteen minutes ago. Ten-Hyung, Johnny-Hyung, Mark-Hyung and I wanted to throw coins in and planned to catch up after.

**TyTrack:** Stay there, I'll be there in a bit

**TyTrack:** Everyone else stays put, Taeil-Hyung's in charge.

_ **TyTrack and BoomingSystemUp have left the chat.....** _

**SnoopyUwU:** Can we get ice-cream, Taeil-Hyung?

_ **TyTrack has entered the chat.....** _

**TyTrack:** No.....

_ **TyTrack has left the chat.....** _

**ApadoGwenchana:** Yeah sure, lets go.

**WhippedBoi:** Not all heroes wear capes.

_ **Six people have left the chat.....** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  


_ **11 people have entered the chat** _

**TyTrack:** So.....

**SnoopyUwU:** Uh-oh, Taeil-Hyung's in trouble

**TyTrack:** You gave the kids Ice-Cream when I said no.

**ApadoGwenchana:** You aren't the boss of me!

**SnoopyUwU:** ooooooh

**BoomingSystemUp:** ooooooh

**OhCanada:** ooooooh

**FashionEval:** ooooooh

**WhippedBoi:** ooooooh

**TenisbetterthanOne:** ooooooh

**WinWinWinner:** ooooooh

**LivedinAmericaforfourYears:** ooooooh

**Doyoungie:** ooooooh

**TyTrack:** I'm the Leader!

**ApadoGwenchana:** I'm older

**TyTrack:** ..............

**BoomingSystemUp:** This is why we don't give Taeil-Hyung sweets.

**FashionEval:** He becomes a savage...

**SnoopyUwU:** I think there's a bigger and more hilarious matter on hand.

**SnoopyUwu:** how did Mark fall in the fountain?

**TenisbetterthanOne:** He literally got distracted by the coins in the fountain and leaned over to far.

**TyTrack:** ..............

**BoomingSystemUp:** Oof, that's Taeyong-Hyung's judging dots.

**ApadoGwenchana:** I shouldn't be surprised.

**BoomingSystemUp:** I've been a victim of them too many times.

**OhCanada:** They were Shiny!

**FashionEval:** That doesn't help your case, Mark.

**TyTrack:** Just, get to Practice.

_ **TyTrack has left the chat.....** _

**Doyoungie:** He's judging you so hard

** SnoopyUwU:** We all are.

_ **TyTrack has entered the chat.......** _

**TyTrack:** I said get to practice, Now

_ **TyTrack has left the chat.....** _

**BoomingSystemUp:** Mom I'm scared...

**ApadoGwenchana:** *sighs*

**ApadoGwenchana:** Let's just go.....

_ **10 people have left the chat...........** _


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events....

Woojin will still be included in this work and all future SKZ works. He may have left the group but never the family, Nine or none, the group may continue as 8 but they will forever be nine.

May Woojin be happy and healthy in all that he does in this new chapter. Stay will always be with you, Kim Woojin. We love you.


	4. Update 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucks

I'm now putting this on indefinite hiatus, I just can't write anything right now. I feel sick and numb and honestly want to just leave the Kpop world


End file.
